


Amnesia

by AnotherCrazyFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Amnesia, Drarry, Feels, M/M, Songfic, angsty but good ending, five seconds of summer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCrazyFangirl/pseuds/AnotherCrazyFangirl





	Amnesia

“I can’t Draco. I’m leaving forever. This will never work between us.” Harry said as the tears began to fall down his face. Draco got up and stuck the ring back into his pocket. “What do you mean Harry? He asked, heart sinking. “Draco Lucius Malfoy, I hate you! I will never love you!” Harry screamed before running away. Draco was left with a broken heart and a wedding ring in my pocket.

Draco got up onto his broom, deciding to fly around London and see all the places they used to hang out getting wasted. As he did, he thought about the last kiss, how it felt and the way he tasted like candy. Ron had made it a point to make sure Draco knew Harry was happy with his new girlfriend Ginny. But Draco couldn't help but feel that he was somewhere feeling lonely even though she's right beside him. He wondered whether Ginny used those words that hurt him, would Harry read the ones he wrote him, telling him how wonderful and perfect and amazing he is.

Then began the wondering if it was just a lie. If what they had was real, how could Harry be fine when Draco was not fine at all. He landed outside the manor and went straight to his room. He flopped onto his bed and remembered the day Harry told him was leaving. He remembered the tears running down his face and the dreams he left behind. Draco guessed he didn't need them like every single wish they ever made.

Draco wish that he could wake up with amnesia and forget about the stupid little things like how it felt to fall asleep next to him and the memories that Draco just cannot escape cause he's not fine at all.

The pictures they had taken, well, they never left his wall. Draco admitted he liked to see them especially when he felt alone. Blaise kept asking why Harry wasn't around. It really hurt to know he's happy and it hurt that he's moved on. It's still hard to hear his name when Draco hadn't seen him in so long. It's like they never happened. Was it just a lie? He really, really wanted to wake up with amnesia so he could forget about the stupid things Harry did that made him laugh and smile. Draco just didn't want to remember.

But...if there was a day if Draco woke up with him right beside him, like all this heartbreak was just a twisted dream, he'd hold him closer than he ever did before and Harry would never slip away. Draco would never have to say that he wish he had amnesia. He wanted to forget the day he said he was leaving, their hopes and dreams, their kisses and hugs, the tears running down his face. Draco really wasn't fine at all. He needed this to be just a dream. He'd kill for this all to be a dream...

A knock at the door forced Draco out of bed. He stepped down the stairs. The knocking got louder. He opened the door, prepared to hex the visitor to Azkaban. A set of arms wrapped around him, black hair tickling his nose and glasses imprinting onto his shoulder. He barely whispered his name.

“Harry…?”


End file.
